brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Fact of the Day
Author * Glayodin (YoshiFan4Life) Description Hello and welcome to Fact of the Day!! Some of you might remember this from the LEGO Friends Gallery! I've decided to re-open it up on here! Fact of the Day is a cool way to learn new facts. The facts that you learn here range from crazy things about the common house cat to corn flakes! I will try to add a new fact everyday but life is busy so I might not be able to. And if you have an interesting fact that you’d like to see in a future Fact of the Day, please contact me via my message wall. Enjoy! :D ''-Glayodin'' Screen_Shot_2016-09-06_at_7.21.01_PM.png| Explanation The bold writing underneath the fact will be what I think about the fact. Fact #1 A single tree produces approximately 260 pounds of oxygen per year. That means two mature trees can supply enough oxygen annually to support a family of four! Wow! That's a lot of oxygen! Trees are the best! What's your favorite type of tree? Mine are Sakura trees! (Cherry Blossom trees) Fact #2 Domestic cats spend about 70 percent of the day sleeping, and 15 percent of the day grooming. Lol! We have a inside-outside cat (In the summer time she lives outside but in the winter time she lives inside) and I know from personal experience that is fact is very true! ''' Fact #3 Stars do not really twinkle. They just appear to twinkle when seen from the surface of Earth. The stars twinkle in the night sky because of the effects of our atmosphere. When starlight enters our atmosphere it is affected by winds in the atmosphere and by areas with different temperatures and densities. '''First of all I'd like to thank Lia Cupcake AKA Conservative Cupcake Queen for submitting this fact! I personally think this is a really cool fact! I love looking up at the stars at night and actually knowing something about them! Fact #4 Benjamin Franklin wanted the turkey to be the national bird, not the eagle. I've heard this before and it always makes me laugh! Eagles are so much more majestic and a better fit for the national bird than a turkey! :P Fact #5 The Cuyahoga River caught fire a dozen times. The river is famous for having been so polluted that it "caught fire" in 1969. The event helped to spur the environmental movement in the US. For all that don't know what the Cuyahoga River is, here you go! The Cuyahoga River is a river in the United States, located in Northeast Ohio, that feeds into Lake Erie. There you have it! I think this is a very interesting fact. I for one didn't even know that this river existed. (I live a very sheltered life, okay) Also thanks to Light304 for submitting this fact! Fact #6 Humboldt penguins are about 2-feet tall, they are named after the 18th-century explorer Alexander von Humboldt. Humboldt penguins form strong bonds, remaining with the same partner for their entire lives. Like all penguins, both parents provide significant care for their eggs and chicks. First of all, I love penguins! They're so cute! And I think it's so cool when animals mate for life, so when I read this fact about them, I had to share! :D Fact #7 Oceanic manta rays can grow up to 7 or 8 meters. A single ray can be recognized by its markings on the back and belly. This is awesome! I for one, LOVE manta/sting rays! Their so cool, and know we know a bit more about them! Also thanks to Rea4dragon for submitting this awesome fact!Category:Content